supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Beings (Until the Clock Strikes Twelve)
Primordial Entities are the first beings to ever exist. They were here before Creation began existing as formless concepts with AYIN/The Darkness and YESH/God being the first two. They were followed by MAVETH/Death, SEPHIRA/Life, and SHEKHINAH/Asherah, who were born as from the IS/IS NOT of AYIN and YESH. The last of the Primordials are seven beings born from what is known as the OHR EIN SOF of YESH. The final seven are collectively referred to as the Archangels. History Before there was Light, and Existence, there was Nothingness and Darkness. After an unspecified amount of time, Existence/Light came to be marking the beginning of existence. Being, who would later be known as God, began to create many worlds and as He created worlds, Nothingness would destroy it. From this dance of Creation and Destruction, Asherah, Life, and Death would come into being marking the beginning and the end of all. God would go on to bear four beings who would be collectively known as the Archangels. After some time, God would engage The Darkness in a war so terrible that it created and destroyed an infinite amount of dimensions instantly. The Darkness would eventually be sealed by the combined might of God, Asherah, Death, Life, and the Archangels. After the sealing of The Darkness, God and Asherah went about unfettered Creation with him creating the Physical and Spiritual Universes along with all of Space and Time. Life and Death would establish the cycle of Life and Death creating the realms of Avalon and the Veil. God would created the realms of Heaven for him and the Archangels, the realm of Hell, and the realm of Purgatory. Some time after the Beginning, God would send Michael and Lucifer to seal away the Leviathans deep within the Heart of Purgatory marking the first intervention of the Primordials within Creation. Eons later, God and Death would later flood the Earth destroying all life on it. Characteristics Primordial Entities are ancient, nearly all-powerful. Primordials exist beyond the concept of time and were here since before Creation itself. This makes measuring their exact age impossible as the concept of Time does not apply to them. The true form of a Primordial is essentially formless and inconceivable to all other beings other than another Primordial. Their true forms are also extremely destructive. When Lucifer assumed his True Form during the Apocalypse, he destroyed all of Ilchester, Maryland, and the after-effects were felt all over Creation with stars going supernova and entire galaxies and universes damaged. Primordials are not unkillable and they are not invincible. Death’s form was destroyed by his own scythe and God was nearly killed by His sister showing that even God was not fully invincible. The Five Eldest Primordials have no fixed gender unlike the Archangels as they are completely abstract beings. They can assume any gender or form they wish but for simplicity’s sake, God and Death refer to themselves with male pronouns and The Darkness, Asherah, and Life refer to themselves with female pronouns. Powers and Abilities Nigh-Omnipotence: Primordial Entities have nearly infinite levels of power. Their power is unmatched throughout the whole of Creation. Primordials are capable of performing feats that are considered impossible to all living beings in Creation. Primordials, however, have varying degrees of Nigh-Omnipotence. The beings closest to infinite power would be God and The Darkness. Nigh-Omniscience: The Primordials hold vast, nearly unlimited knowledge of Creation. For example, Life is aware of all life within Creation and even in realms such as Hyperspace. God has been stated to see and hear all. Primordials are aware of all events that transpire within Creation. However, they do not know everything. Metatron has stated that God does not know the name of his own followers and He, himself, admits this when He meets with the Celestial Council on Earth. Nigh-Invulnerability: Primordials are nearly invincible. Very few beings and weapons are even capable of harming them. Primordial Weapons and Hands of God are the only known weapons in existence that have shown to do any lasting harm against them. For example, Death’s form was scattered and destroyed when Percy stabbed him with his own scythe. Primordials can also be weakened by the Primordial Prison or the Seal and can be bound by the Mark. The only thing that can kill Primordials is God, The Darkness, or the combined effort of three or more other Primordials. Nigh-Omnilock: Primordials transcend all concepts of Creation. They are not bound by fate, time, space, life, death, etc. Fate, himself, has stated that even he cannot bind the Primordials to fate as they exist beyond him and the others. However, the Primordials are loosely bound to the Natural Order. For example, God and The Darkness’ continued existence is mandatory for the survival of all Creation. Amortality/Absolute Immortality: Primordials exist beyond the concepts of Life and Death. They are not bound by time and thus cannot die due to this. As a result of existing outside of time, their exact ages are hard to determine. Omnificence: Primordials are capable of creating anything. The Primordial known as God was responsible for the existence of all Creation. Death created the Veil, a realm for that serves as a nexus to the afterlife, and Life created Avalon, where souls are released into Creation. Chaotic Form: Primordial Entities’ true forms are vast and incomprehensible. These forms also contain the entirety of their nigh-infinite powers. When their true forms are unleashed or when they manifest, it causes destruction on an unparalleled scale. When Lucifer was released from the Cage, his true form destroyed all of Ilchester, Maryland and caused damages to the whole of Creation. The Darkness has stated that anyone who sees her in her true form will be erased from existence while God’s true form has been known to “slash the corneas”. Primordial Entities The Darkness: The Primordial Embodiment of Darkness and Nonexistence God: The Primordial Embodiment of Light and Existence Life: The Primordial Embodiment of Life Death: The Primordial Embodiment of Death Asherah: The Primordial Embodiment of Possibility Lesser Primordial Entities Michael Lucifer Raphael Gabriel Sandalphon Raziel Haniel Trivia *All of the Big Five have a weird food obsession. **God and Death love cheap food. **Life loves vegan food. **Asherah loves Japanese and Korean Food. **The Darkness loves sweets. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures